


Blood and Cupcakes

by Trashland (Destieltrashland)



Series: Blood and Coffee [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Baker Dean, Blood Drinking, Cupcakes, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Vampire Castiel, Witch Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destieltrashland/pseuds/Trashland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The batter was smooth and already smelled familiar; like fall, Christmas, and now, Cas. Cas had fallen in love with gingerbread their first Christmas and had asked Dean to make him so much of it (and rewarded him in such exciting ways) that Dean would forever associate the two. Now, on their two year anniversary and with the Christmas holiday looming again, Dean had decided to surprise Cas with a new version of his beloved gingerbread. Instead of cookies, he had created a gingerbread spice cake that combined the best of both worlds and he was cautiously optimistic that Cas would be blown away by it. </p><p>Plus, he had a little something extra planned for tonight’s batch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Cupcakes

Dean hummed happily as he sifted flour into a large bowl. The bakery was warm and cozy around him, even though it was closed for the evening, the scents of the day still lingered. He whisked the flour, baking soda, and ginger together, stopping to breathe in the spicy aroma of the ginger. He bought it from a specialty place, organic and locally grown, because it tasted better than the ginger he used to buy from his regular supplier. It cost a little more but it was totally worth it. 

He added freshly ground cinnamon and cloves with a pinch of salt and continued whisking. He could have used a mixer and had this done in no time, but he decided early on that these cupcakes were special and so he would endeavor to create them by hand, the old fashioned way. 

In a separate bowl he whisked molasses and hot water together – a trick he learned from his mother, who learned it from her mother. The hot water helped loosen the molasses so that it mixed into the batter evenly (and a hell of a lot easier too). He smiled at this simple step and what it represented. Baking was like spell work in a way; it was steeped in tradition and passed down through the generations. Also, more simply, you had to have the right ingredients in the right proportions or else everything could go up in smoke. He knew that for a fact, in both areas. 

He continued humming as he worked. He couldn’t really place the song but it had been in his head all day. In a third bowl he mixed softened butter and cream cheese with vanilla, brown sugar, and eggs. He started adding the flour mixture and the molasses in alternating turns. This was the part where he missed his electric mixer the most but he took a deep breath and kept going until his forearms burned with the effort. 

The batter was smooth and already smelled familiar; like fall, Christmas, and now, Cas. Cas had fallen in love with gingerbread their first Christmas and had asked Dean to make him so much of it (and rewarded him in such exciting ways) that Dean would forever associate the two. Now, on their two year anniversary and with the Christmas holiday looming again, Dean had decided to surprise Cas with a new version of his beloved gingerbread. Instead of cookies, he had created a gingerbread spice cake that combined the best of both worlds and he was cautiously optimistic that Cas would be blown away by it. 

Plus, he had a little something extra planned for tonight’s batch. 

He poured the batter into the pan, each cup lined with a red paper liner, and slid it into the oven. He set the timer and went back to his workstation. He mixed cream cheese and butter, adding confectioners’ sugar, milk, and vanilla. This part was easy and he slipped into auto-pilot as he worked through the recipe he had made thousands of times. 

Two years. Had it really only been two years? He felt like he had known Cas forever at this point and could barely remember what it was like before. He didn’t really want to. Instead he focused on now. He thought about waking up to blue eyes watching him as he slept, the early morning kisses and laughs over coffee. He thought about nights spent on the couch or weekends where they never left the bed. Cas had moved in with him, seamlessly fitting into the small house like he had been there all along, six months after they started dating. Everyone else had said it was too soon but Dean assured them that life was short (in his case anyway) and he didn’t want to miss a moment of it. 

His heart beat faster at that thought, automatically jumping to the reason for the special cupcakes and causing him to pause his stirring to breathe. He wanted to be with Cas for the rest of his life, however long that would be, and tonight he planned on asking him for just that. He had decided long ago, after one of their many discussions on vampire culture, that marriage wasn’t for them. Marriage was a human custom. Instead, Dean had done research – lots of it – even enlisting the help of Sam, who teased him or had big soft gooey eyes the entire time, to find a ritual that would better suit them. 

He had found it in an old book at Charlie’s shop, one that she had on the repair table because it was heavily damaged. He had come across it almost by accident as he was delivering a box of goodies for her and Meg one morning. She had motioned to him to just drop it on the table and there the book was, open to the exact page he needed. Charlie swore it was magic, and no matter how much he assured her that’s not the way magic worked, she wouldn’t be persuaded otherwise. Meg just smirked around a cookie and withheld her own opinion. 

The ritual would bind their two lives together, creating a profound bond between the two, and if the book was to be believed, it could even result in leaving a mark on one another’s souls. The book hinted that binding a mortal’s life to an immortal’s could extend the mortals by an unknown amount of time as well. Some of the damage on this page obscured the details but Dean got the gist. Now he just had to complete the first step: asking Cas. 

The timer went off and brought him back to the present. He set the frosting aside and took the cupcakes out of the oven. They were perfect – golden brown and high enough to be impressive. He put them on a cooling rack using gentle fingers. 

He went to the fridge and brought a carton of heavy whipping cream to the worktable along with his bag. He pulled out a bowl, whisk, rubber spatula, and small knife and laid them all out on the table. 

He whipped the cream, sugar, and vanilla in the bowl until soft peaks formed. 

The first step of the ritual was to propose the union and then the proposer was supposed to give the proposee a part of themselves – literally. Dean imagined this was the magical equivalent of an engagement ring. He wasn’t sure – and didn’t really want to imagine – how other people accomplished this but in his case it was easy. Cas was a vampire. 

Dean took the small knife, flicking his thumb over the edge to test the sharpness of the blade even though he knew he had sharpened it that morning. He drew the blade across his forearm, hissing at the sting and burn of it. As the blood began to well up and drip into the bowl, he whispered a small spell to keep it flowing. He had created the spell on his own, modified it from part of another ritual, and he hoped it would work. It was supposed to keep the blood from clotting or congealing – both as it left him and as it was used in the ritual. When a good amount had fallen into the bowl, the red splashing vibrantly onto the off-white cream, he turned his arm over and wrapped it in a towel. He said a small reversal spell, his back turned to the bowl so that the spell would only work on his arm, and waited for the bleeding to stop. He felt a little lightheaded so he drank a glass of water as he waited. 

After bandaging his arm he turned back to the bowl. The blood glistened wet and alive and Dean almost shuddered. He wasn’t squeamish about blood, never had been but especially not since Cas, but something about the sight of it in a bowl in his kitchen was testing him. He was glad he had remembered to bring a bowl from home at least. 

He used the rubber spatula to scrape and fold the blood into the cream, turning it a dark pink color. He used a coring device to pull the center out of each cupcake and then spooned the cream inside. He tasted one of the cupcake pieces he removed and grinned. The bright notes of ginger, cinnamon, and clove were unmistakable and the cake was fluffy and delicious. He had no idea how the cream tasted (and no plans to find out) but at least he knew the cake part was good. 

He frosted each cupcake quickly, using a piping bag to spread the frosting in a pretty swirl. He placed the cupcakes in a box, cleaned up his dishes (packing the bloody ones up to take home) and made his way out the door. If his hands shook a little as he carried the box out to the car, well, that was his business. 

*****

The living room was covered in candles, the thick beeswax kind that Cas loved so much. The sight and smell of them made Dean smile immediately. Two glasses of wine sat on the coffee table and soft music was playing on the stereo. 

“Cas?”

No answer. He sat the bakery box on the table next to a small package wrapped in a red ribbon. He looked around the room again before picking up the package and turning it over in his hands. It was light and something inside of it shifted. 

“You can shake it if you want.”

Dean jumped and turned, his cheeks heating up. Cas was leaning against the doorway with a smirk on his lips, one dark eyebrow raised. Dean almost griped at him for sneaking around, Cas’ ability to seemingly appear or disappear from a room was a constant cause of annoyance for Dean, but he stopped. Not tonight. 

“Hey Cas.” Dean said, abandoning the package. 

“Hello Dean.” Cas said as he approached. He cupped Dean’s face in his hands, his palms warm against Dean’s cheeks, and kissed him softly. Dean ran his hands down Cas’ sides, enjoying the feel of toned muscle under the starched cotton of his dress shirt. 

“The room looks nice. Thank you.” He breathed against Cas’ mouth. 

Cas smiled, kissing him once more, just a gentle press of lips, before pulling him down onto the couch. They both sat in the middle, thighs pressed together. 

Cas picked up a wineglass and passed it to Dean before taking his own. He turned, his blue eyes locking onto Dean’s green and spoke softly. 

“To two wonderful years and hopefully many, many, more to come.” He said, as he clinked the edges of their glasses together. 

Dean smiled, his cheeks warming again. “Definitely many more, Cas.”

They each drank. Dean wasn’t much of a wine drinker but Cas had picked up the habit and now Dean could appreciate it. The wine was fruity and full bodied, coating his tongue in a pleasant way. It didn’t have the burn of whiskey but he still felt it warm him. 

Cas passed the small package to him, his eyes soft as he looked at it. 

“It’s just a small thing but I hope you like it.” 

Dean leaned over and kissed his cheek. “It’s from you, of course I’ll like it.” He said. He meant it too. In the two years they had been together Cas had always had a strange ability to choose just the right thing for Dean, to always give him exactly what he needed. He hoped he was even half as successful at returning the favor. His eyes darted nervously to the cake box before returning to the red ribbon. 

He pulled out the bow and slipped the ribbon off. The small package was rolled in dark tissue paper and he unrolled in carefully. A leather cord slipped out first, followed by a heavy bronze pendant of a small horned human-ish head. Dean gasped, pulling it free from the paper. 

“Cas! Where did you? This is just like the one Sam gave me – the one I lost. He said it was one of a kind though. How?” He stumbled over his words. He ran his fingers over the little figurine, marveling at how it had the same shape and weight as the original. It even had that strange warmth to it that he and Sam had never been able to explain. 

“It is one of a kind, Dean.” Cas said, his deep voice soothing Dean’s excitement, “Sam and I worked together to create a location spell and we found it. You’ll never guess where.” He said. He chuckled a little and his lips quirked up into a smile. 

Dean was reeling from the fact that this was the same pendant; the same necklace he had thought was gone forever. “Where?” he said, staring at the thing again. He ran the cord through his fingers, feeling how soft it was with age. 

“It was in one of Sam’s pockets. In a jacket he said he stopped wearing years ago, long before you lost it. He has no idea how it got there, but there it was.” 

Dean’s eyebrows raised. “Yeah. I never would have guessed that. Weird.” 

He fumbled with the clasp before giving up and handing it to Cas. His nimble fingers had it open in no time and he draped it around Dean’s neck, securing it in the back. He laid a hand over it, feeling the warmth radiate into his palm. 

“This is awesome, Cas. Thank you. I don’t know why Sam and I never thought to look for it that way but man, it means a lot to me to have it back.” 

Cas ducked his head, humbly acknowledging the praise. Dean leaned in and kissed him, their lips sliding together with practiced ease. He tasted like wine and Dean groaned into the kiss. He scratched his fingers through Cas’ unruly locks, smiling when Cas’ hands tensed around his waist. Cas was so strong and the feeling of him holding back for Dean’s sake would never stop being a turn on. The fact that Cas wanted him so much he had to hold himself back was something Dean would never get used to. 

After a few minutes of kissing, each pushing and pulling at the other but not allowing it to get too heated, they broke apart. Panting, Dean rested his forehead on Cas’ shoulder and let the other man run a soothing hand down his back. 

“So, uh” Cas cleared his throat and Dean broke into a small smile at how wrecked he sounded, “What’s in the box?”

Dean felt a wash of fear suddenly but he tried to tamp it down. Cas loved him and had even just said he wanted to be with him for a long time. This was going to go fine. 

Dean pulled back, picking the box up and placing it on his knees. 

“Well-“ he started and then took a deep breath. Cas’ face was all eager curiosity and his wide blue eyes were watching the box intently. Dean smiled at that. Cas really loved his baking. “I wanted to ask you something before I give you this, ok, but uh – I might need a minute to get it out.” 

Cas’ eyebrows raised curiously but he nodded. His hand slipped over Dean’s, cradling it against the side of the box.  
“Cas, I know you just said this but I, I want us to be together for a long time. For my lifetime, actually, and” He looked down at their hands. “I did some research and I found a ritual.” He stopped. This wasn’t coming out at all like he had practiced it in his head. Cas’ fingers squeezed his and he looked up. Cas was smiling softly, his eyes on Dean’s and Dean felt his heart jump at the sight. He cleared his throat and went back to it. 

“I want to ask you to bind your life to mine, as long as my life is, because I don’t want to ever be without you, Cas. You’re it for me, you know? And anyway, I found this ritual, sort of like a marriage only magical and a hell of a lot more serious,“ he chuckled a little at the understatement. “The first step is to offer you a piece of myself. So I baked you these cupcakes and put a little piece of me in the center of each one.” 

“Dean.” 

The voice broke his rambling and he looked up. Cas was grinning; his nose scrunched up in the middle, eyes crinkling at the edges, and fangs flashing in the low light. Dean’s heart swooped with relief. 

“Yeah?” he said, his voice lifting hopefully at the end. Cas nodded, reaching out for the box and lifting the lid. 

“You don’t want to know more about the ritual and stuff before you give your answer? Cause I can show you everything I’ve got.” 

Cas shook his head as he reached in the box and removed one of the cupcakes. “I am familiar with the ritual Dean, although it has been a long time since I have heard of anyone performing it.” He looked up from the treat and his face became serious, “I would be honored to complete it with you and to be bonded with you.” 

“Awesome.” Dean said, his own face breaking out into a grin. 

Cas smiled again before sniffing the cupcake. 

“It’s a ginger spice cake, sort of like gingerbread, with a cream cheese frosting and special Dean Winchester whipped cream inside.” 

Cas’ eyes got larger with each descriptor and his fingers tore at the wrapper. Once he had it sufficiently peeled away he took a bite. His eyes slid closed as a low groan came from his throat. 

He finished the cupcake in four bites and Dean would have been disgusted if he wasn’t so pleased with himself.  
When Cas’ eyes slid open again his pupils were large and dark. “Dean Winchester, what have you done?” he said. His voice was low and deep and sent a shiver up Dean’s spine. 

“I take it you like my offering?” He said trying to sound teasing but the words came out breathier than he had intended. 

Cas’ dark gaze was on him, pinning him to the spot and he felt it all the way to his toes. He felt like prey (which he was in a sense), part of him wanting to run and a larger part wanting to see what happened next. 

Cas took another cupcake out of the box, before setting the box back on the coffee table. His attention back on the cupcake, he pulled it apart, reaching a long finger in to scoop out the filling in the center. Dean could see the creamy dark pink substance just before Cas dipped it into his mouth and he was glad to see his spell had held up the whole time. 

Cas moaned and the sound zinged through Dean like electricity. 

“Dean, these are amazing. If I had known you could do this, I-“ He stopped short as he broke off a piece of the cake and bit into it. 

“Well I’m glad you liked it. I wasn’t sure if it would taste weird-“ he said, trailing off as he watched. 

“No, Dean. It’s perfect. I’ve never told you this but your blood, it’s sweet and spicy, like mulled wine and sometimes it has a sharpness to it too, sort of like ginger,” He smiled down at the half eaten cupcake in his hands and Dean could swear he saw a tinge of pink on his cheeks, “I guess that’s part of why I like it so much.” He looked up again and the sheer innocence of the statement made his face look much younger than his one hundred and fifty years. 

“Aw Cas, you big sap.” Dean said. 

Cas ducked his head and took another bite, chewing thoughtfully. “The combination is indescribable.” 

He plucked off a piece of the cake, making sure that it had some of the filling on it and set the rest down in the box. 

“Try it.” He said, his hand stretched forth in offering. 

Dean shook his head. 

“Come on, Dean.” Cas said, moving closer to him. Dean shifted, unconsciously making room for Cas between his knees as he leaned back against the arm of the couch. Cas crouched over him, the bite of cupcake still between his fingers. “It’s not like you’ve never tasted your blood before.” He said. His voice was low again, leaving a warm trail down Dean’s spine. “I know for a fact that you never complain when I kiss you after I’ve fed.”

Dean eyed the cupcake, the unassuming golden color of the cake itself with the dark pink highlights on one side. He could almost believe it was raspberry or something, if he didn’t think about it too hard. 

“Yeah, but it’s sexy when you do that. This is –“ he shrugged but the movement was hampered by his arms being pinned to his sides, one by the couch and the other by Cas’ hand. He wasn’t sure when that had happened. 

“This is sexy too, Dean. You just asked me to be with you for the rest of your life and then offered me a piece of yourself.” He leaned forward, their chests bumping, his mouth dangerously close to Dean’s. “How is that not sexy?”

Dean swallowed hard, nodding his head before he even realized it. Long ago, Cas told him that he didn’t have the ability to control someone’s mind but at times like this, Dean was still skeptical. 

Cas smiled, his fangs flashing again before placing a quick kiss to Dean’s lips. He sat back and brought the cupcake to Dean’s mouth. Dean sighed, crossing himself mentally and hoping this wouldn’t be as terrible as it was in his imagination before he leaned forward to take the bite (and if he lingered a moment, licking and sucking the taste of sugar off of Cas’ fingers, that was his prerogative.) 

The cake was fluffy and sweet, full of cinnamon, ginger, and nutmeg, while the filling had a coppery earthiness to it that Dean wouldn’t have been able to place if he hadn’t been the one who made it. He didn’t like it, per se, but he didn’t hate it either. 

“Yeah. It’s not bad.” He conceded and Cas smiled down at him again. He leaned in once more, the hard muscle of Cas’ chest firm against his own. Cas kissed him softly, playfully nipping at his bottom lip and Dean squirmed under him. Cas still had his wrist pinned on one side and his body was keeping the other one firmly anchored to the couch as well. Dean groaned in frustration at the teasing and Cas finally sealed their mouths together. 

Cas was a great kisser, aggressive and dominating one moment and soft and caring the next. This time was no different. His tongue licked into Dean’s lips, probably chasing the taste of the cupcake, and Dean moaned again at the feel of it. He nipped at him and Dean’s tongue darted out to play over his canines, gently over his fangs. Cas groaned, his fingers tightening around Dean’s wrist and in his hair. Dean had yet to figure out why that did so much for the other man, whether his fangs were just more sensitive to touch or if it was the taboo of it, the fact that this creature who should be prey was touching them of his own accord. He wasn’t sure and in moments like this, didn’t really care. 

Cas groaned again and kissed him harder, all soft lips and probing tongue until Dean was breathless. 

“Got carried away. I’m sorry.” Cas mumbled as he pulled away. His lips trailed down over Dean’s neck. Dean tilted his head to one side to give him better access but didn’t reply, too caught up in the sensation to form words. Cas trailed hot open mouthed kisses down the side, sucking at his pulse point and Dean moaned brokenly. 

“Can I?” Cas whispered. No matter how many times he asked, the question always sent a thrill through Dean. His body pumped adrenaline in an instant of instinctual fight or flight before his brain took over again. Dean groaned, nodding his head, and Cas pressed his lips to the spot. Cas would never continue until Dean gave him the go ahead verbally. He said he never wanted to hurt Dean or to do this if Dean wasn’t totally on board. If Dean couldn’t verbally consent, he was too out of it for Cas to feel comfortable with. 

“Yeah, Cas. Of course.” He finally managed. Cas’ hand left his wrist and traveled down to tangle their fingers together, the other one closed firmly around the back of his neck, holding him still. Dean’s heart pounded against his ribcage but luckily, the anticipation was short lived. 

Cas bit down, his fangs sharp and precise causing only the slightest burn and sting. Dean gasped at the sensation, his eyelids fluttering closed. He could feel his blood rushing in his veins, feel his heart pumping in his chest, and the glowing spot of warmth at his neck. Cas’ lips were soft and cool in contrast to his heated skin. The hand around his neck held him close and the gentle pressure of their fingers grounded him. 

At the first sign of lightheadedness, Cas stopped. He licked over the wound, soothing it at the same time. Dean slumped against the arm of the couch and Cas settled against his chest. He ran his hands down the planes of Dean’s stomach and the tops of his thighs, caressing him gently. After a while, Dean wrapped his arms around the other man, a signal that he was ok, and Cas let out a huff of breath, his body relaxing. 

“I love you, Dean. 

Dean smiled, his mind still a little fuzzy, and kissed the top of Cas’ head. “I know.” 

Cas titled his head back, squinting up at Dean in mock annoyance, and Dean chuckled. “I love you too, Cas.” 

Cas snorted a little and tucked his head back in. “So for my birthday, do you think you could do that to a cheesecake? A cinnamon cheesecake.”

**Author's Note:**

> On Tumblr at [Destieltrashland](http://destieltrashland.tumblr.com)


End file.
